Feuding Families
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title. Requested by DavidC20. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I'm here with a request from DavidC20OfficalWritter. They wanted this to be M rated and I can only assume there will be character bashing from what they've been saying. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Phineas Flynn frowned as he sat on the porch, staring at the house across the street and watched as his female best friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat on the front step with her head down and a book in her hands. He sighed and shook his head before his shoulders slumped over, "What's wrong Phineas?" he looked up in confusion and saw Katie Parker staring down at him in confusion, "Are you okay?"

Phineas took a deep breath and shook his head before standing up and turned his back towards her, "I'm fine Katie…I just need to be alone," Katie frowned as she watched the redheaded genius walk through the front door and close it behind him.

Katie looked back and saw Isabella sitting on the front step and she sighed and shook her head, "Phineas…why?"

Phineas walked into his and Ferb's room before falling on his bed. Ferb looked up from his bed at his stepbrother and arched a brow, "Ferb, what am I going to do?"

"About Isabella?" Phineas groaned and Ferb took a deep breath before sitting up, "Phineas, you're torturing yourself. Just go over and talk to her and see for your-"

"Ferb, you're my brother and probably my best friend, but you and I both know if I do that, I'm just going to make a damn fool out of myself,"

"So you rather suffer in silence?" Phineas sighed and turned on his side, his back facing Ferb and Ferb rolled his eyes, "Well Phineas, if you want to suffer because you're afraid to talk to Isabella, then maybe you can-"

"Can what? What can I do?" Phineas sat up with narrowed eyes and Ferb slightly frowned. Phineas groaned as he buried his face in his hands and fell back onto his bed, "I'm sorry Ferb…it's just…I don't know what to do," Ferb took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

Isabella looked up from her book and frowned when she saw Phineas gone from the porch and Katie walking down from the front steps. Taking a deep breath, she hung her head and frowned, "I…I…Phineas," she closed her book, stood up and walked into the house.

Isabella walked up the stairs when she heard her mother, "Isa? Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah…everything's fine, mom," Isabella looked back, a sad smile painted across her lips, "I'm just going to my room…call me when dinner's ready,"

"Oh…okay, hon-" before Vivian could finish, her daughter turned and ran up the rest of the stairs and to her room.

 _ **Okay, this first chapter is short and I want to apologize. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DavidC20OfficialWriter: Good to hear friend. Alright, that's good to know.**_

 _ **THAT GANGSTA: Good to hear, friend.**_

 _ **Superkickfan214: Yes, it is quite complicated, isn't it? You have to read and see, my friend.**_

 _ **PhinbellaFAN08: Well, keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **The2018PnFFan: Well, you're welcome, and thanks David for requesting it.**_

 _ **DarkAnvenger405: Well…I hope those issues don't keep you from reading, friend. Questions will be answered very soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Phineas looked over towards Ferb and saw him sleeping, his back towards him. Phineas took a deep breath before standing up and slipped his shoes on. Quietly tiptoeing to the door, he heard a low chatter and looked back to see Perry sitting up on the bed, "Shh…Perry, go back to sleep. I need to go for a while and clear my head," he walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him as Perry walked over to the window.

Phineas walked towards the front door. Reaching for the knob, he heard a voice speak, "Where are you going?" he jumped and looked back to see Candace staring at him in confusion, "Well Phineas? It's the middle of the night and-"

"I know Candace, but…I…I need to go and clear my head," Candace frowned as Phineas sighed and opened the front door, "Look…if you don't tell mom and dad I snuck out, I promise I'll do your chores for the next month,"

He turned, ready to walk out of the house, "It's about Isabella, isn't it?" Phineas lowered his head and lowly growled under his breath, "Phineas, you're my little brother, and I can see that you're in pain, but maybe Isabella isn't worth it…there are other girls out there,"

"And what the heck do you mean by that?"

"Well…look at Katie,"

"Katie," Phineas looked at her and arched a brow, "Yeah…she and I have been friends since we were four, but I don't see Katie anything more than a friend…wow, that sounded meaner than I thought…look Candace, I just need to go and clear my head…if you don't tell mom and dad, I'll do your chores for a month," without waiting for a response, Phineas opened the door and walked out of the house, quietly closing the door behind him.

Candace walked over to the window and walked her intelligent brother walk down the street, his head down and his hands in his pockets. She frowned and sighed, "Phineas, you're suffering from tunnel vision. I'm just trying to help you,"

Phineas walked through the gates of the park and walked over to the swing set before sitting down, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Katie? Heh, Candace you have to be on something if you think Katie and I would be an item. She's a nice girl and everything, but…I just…ugh, damn it," he began kicking his legs and the loud squeak filled the night air.

Isabella sat on the windowsill, staring up at the starry sky as she absentmindedly petted her pet chihuahua Pinky. She sighed and shook her head before looking down, "Pinky, what am I going to do? Phineas is oblivious as always and it seems like I'm too late," Pinky barked and Isabella took a deep breath before looking up at the sky again.

"Isa?" Isabella looked back and saw her mother walking into her room. Vivian yawned and shook her head, "What are you doing up, honey? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing…I'm fine mom," Vivian arched a brow and Isabella shook her head and looked out the window, "It's just…let's say there's this boy that I really like and-"

"Is it that Phineas boy?" Isabella looked back in surprise and Vivian narrowed her eyes slightly as she crossed, "Isa, he's hurt you over the years, he's no good for you,"

"But mom-"

"But nothing, you are to stay away from him," Vivian ordered before she turned and began walking out the room.

Vivian looked back and saw her daughter looking down as she pet Pinky, "I'm sorry Isabella, but if he's too blind to see how much you care for him, then he doesn't deserve you. You should try and date a different boy, or better yet, focus on your schoolwork and-"

"It's the middle of summer, mama," Vivian sighed as Isabella shook her head, "And I really like Phineas…what do you-"

"Just get some sleep honey. We'll talk more in the morning," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her as Isabella took a deep breath and hugged her beloved chihuahua.

Phineas jumped off the swing and began walking towards the gate when he heard a small voice say, "Bubbles,"

He looked back and saw Jeremy Johnson's younger sister Suzy standing by the swing set, "Suzy?" Suzy smiled as Phineas walked up to her and took her by the hand, "What are you doing out here this late? Aren't your parents and Jeremy worried about you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well I'm sure they're worried sick about you," Phineas sighed and shook his head, "C'mon, I'll walk you home," Suzy giggled as the two of them walked out of the park and down the street.

The two stopped in front of the Johnson household and Phineas sighed as he looked down, "Alright Suzy, you might want to get inside before you get in any trouble," Suzy smiled and nodded before she hugged Phineas' leg and walked down the drive.

Phineas watched as the young blonde girl stepped inside and closed the door. Shaking his head, he turned and walked down the street in silence.

 _ **Okay…I have nothing other than please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BaseballFANX: Well that's good to hear friend. He wants to tell her, but he's too scared, and vice versa.**_

 _ **RANDOMFanX10: Sorry, I'm trying to write other stories, I've been babysitting and a few other things. Again, sorry. Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter.**_

Candace walked into Phineas' and Ferb's room to see her brother lying on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, she caught Phineas' attention. The young redheaded genius looked up and narrowed his eyes, "What do you want? Are you going to tell me to forget about Isabella again?"

"Phineas, there's something you should know," she turned her back towards him and looked over her shoulder, "Follow me," Phineas took a deep breath before pushing himself up off the bed and followed his sister out of the room.

The two siblings sat on the floor in Candace's room and Phineas looked around before looking at the young woman in front of him and arched a brow, "So what are we doing in your room exactly?"

"Phineas, mom and I tried to shield you from this," Phineas stared at her in confusion as she stood up and walked over to her closet, only to return a moment later with a small box in hand.

Setting the box on the floor, she sat across from Phineas, who was staring down at the box in confusion, "Phineas, in this box are photos of us…you….me and mom and dad,"

"But what about Ferb? Is he not in-"

"Not Lawrence…dad…Michael," Phineas looked at her in confusion and Candace frowned slightly as she shook her head, "I know you were little when dad died, and you probably barely remember him…but you have to know, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro hated dad and-"

"And what does this have to do with Isabella? Is Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro hated dad, you should be angry with her, not Isa-"

"Isabella is the reason dad is dead!" Phineas narrowed his eyes and Candace took a deep breath before shaking her head, "Isabella was sick one day, and dad ran to the store to buy soup for her and-"

"Why didn't Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro go in-"

"She wasn't home at the time and mom and dad were watching Isabella…now stop interrupting me," Phineas frowned, "As I was saying, mom and dad were watching Isabella and she wasn't feeling well, so dad ran to the store to pick up some medicine and soup for her while mom was watching us."

She paused for a second before continuing, "There was a really bad storm that day and dad was driving as carefully as he could…but the roads were slippery and dad got into a fatal car accident and he died almost instantly. Dad was-"

"You and mom should be mad at the other driver, not at Isabella! It wasn't her fault she was sick and-" Candace glared at her younger brother and Phineas arched a brow, "T-there's more the story, isn't there?"

"Yes…Isabella was crying for one of our parents to go to the store for her…mom was getting annoyed by it as she kept telling her she had to wait until the storm passes. But dad was a lot kinder than that and offered to drive to the store for her…mom was worried, and she had every right to be…it's Isabella's fault dad died in that car accident that day and I haven't forgiven her,"

The room fell silent before Phineas groaned and stood up, "So because of something that was completely out of everyone's power, you're going to hold it against her? And another thing, why would you tell me this? Why? I like Isabella a lot and you hate her because dad died in an accident? What the hell kind sense does that make?"

"Phineas, I was just trying to protect-"

"No…I like Isabella…so dad died going to the store for her…people die every day!" Candace flinched at the tone in her brother's voice, "Friends…family…yeah, we lost dad that day, but the world doesn't stop turning because a life is cut short, the same could be said about falling in love. You can't tell other people who they can and can't love…it's not up to you, it's up to the two individuals involved on rather or not they want to date,"

"She's only going to hurt you!" Candace snapped and Phineas frowned, "Damn it, Phineas, I'm only trying to look out for you. We lost our dad because of those Garcia-Shapiro's, our families have been at each other's throats for years and you know it's not getting any better. Forget about Isabella and go date Katie,"

"Again with this? Why Katie? Why her of all people?"

"Because she cares about you, you dolt!" the room fell silent for a moment, "She, like me and mom, don't want to see you get hurt, and you're being blind and-" Phineas narrowed his eyes and turned his back towards her, "Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going for a walk…I need to clear my head," without waiting for a response, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him as Candace frowned and looked down at the box and opened it, pulling out a photo of her, Phineas and their parents.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter here and sorry for the long wait to update. It's not just babysitting that's the cause…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait here. Please enjoy the next chapter and small time skip.**_

Phineas and Ferb sat in their backyard, working when the sound of the fence opening caught their attention. Looking up, the stepbrothers saw the Fireside Girls walking into the backyard. Phineas looked at Isabella before glancing at Katie and shook his head before focusing on the work in front of him, "Hi Phineas," Isabella smiled as she stepped away from the group and over to the two, "What'cha doing?" the redheaded genius ignored the raven-haired girl and Isabella frowned, "So…do you need any help?"

"Actually…I need to talk to you…and Katie," Phineas sighed as he stood up and looked down at Ferb, "Ferb, you got this handled for a moment, right?" Ferb gave a silent thumb up before Phineas walked towards the Fireside Girls and Isabella followed him.

Isabella, Katie and Phineas stood on the back porch while the others helped Ferb. The two looked at Phineas in confusion and Katie arched a brow, "So…why did you need to talk to us?"

"Yeah Phineas, what's going on?" Isabella questioned and Phineas slowly shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Phineas? Is something wrong?"

"I…Candace was talking to me and…I…Katie," he looked up and the blonde looked at him in confusion before Phineas inhaled slowly, "Listen…Candace told me something and…it sounds a bit strange but-"

"You're…rambling, Phineas," Katie frowned, "What's wrong?"

"She told me that you…have feelings for me," Isabella looked at the blonde and Katie frowned as Phineas and shook his head, "I…I know that sounds a bit off, but-"

"I…it's not," Phineas looked at her with wide eyes as Katie hung her head, "I've had feelings for you since we were nine, but…I don't know…I was just…I-"

"Katie," Kati looked back up and Phineas frowned and shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen…I know that no matter what I say, I'm going to sound like an ass…and I'm sorry if I hurt you…but you're a great friend and I don't want to ruin that," he tightly closed his eyes, ready to feel the stinging sensation of Katie's hand slapping across his cheek.

Several seconds have passed and Phineas opened his eyes and looked up to see Katie still standing in front of him, a somber look crossing her face, "Katie, I-"

"It's fine, Phineas," the three frowned as Katie took a deep breath, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to feel the same…but it was still fun to…yeah," Katie slightly smiled and shook her head, "I can probably guess why too," Phineas slightly nodded, "Well you have my support…if it goes well or if it doesn't…I'm still here for both of you,"

"Thanks Katie," Katie slightly smiled and the two hugged as Isabella watched and frowned.

Separating from the blonde, Phineas inhaled slowly and shook his head before mumbling under his breath, "And now comes the more challenging part," Isabella arched a brow as the two looked at her and Phineas took a deep breath, "Isabella…while I know our parents haven't exactly gotten along in a while…and Candace and my mom…well they uh…they have a few choice words about you and…I really don't care what they say…Isabella, I…I-"

"What's going on out here?" they heard Candace's voice call and they looked up to see the older redhead standing behind them.

Candace glared at the raven-haired girl with narrowed eyes and Isabella frowned as she looked between Candace and Phineas before she frowned and hung her head, "I…I should get home…my mom's probably wondering where I am," she turned and slowly walked away as Candance crossed her arms and shook her head before walking back into the house.

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry," he looked up at his longtime friend and frowned, "I know what you were going to say…and like I said, I'm going to support you two as best I can, but I don't think I can stop your families from fighting,"

"Nah…don't worry about it, Katie," Phineas sighed and sat down, "I appreciate it…and I'm sure Isabella does to…if she knew you were referring to her," Katie slowly nodded and sat down as the two of them watched their friends work on the project in front of them, "A simple machine to pollenate planets," Katie stared at him in confusion, "Well…bees are becoming endangered, Ferb and I decided to build a machine to pollenate the plants. We can't stop a species from going extinct, but we can help other lifeforms from dying out because of the butterfly effect,"

"Change one thing in the slightest way possible and you screw everything up," Phineas hummed and nodded, "But why are you explaining this to me and not going after Isabella? She looked like she needed someone to turn to and-"

"If I go there and her mother answers the door, I'll be staring up at the barrel of a gun and the last thing I'll see will either be the bullet in the gun or Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's cold glare," Katie scuffed and rolled her eyes, "I know it makes me sound like a coward, but my mom and Candace blame Isabella for my dad's death, and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro doesn't like that and our families have been feuding ever since. Why she's allowed to come over on an almost daily basis is something I will never be able to figure out, but I was happy. And now that Candace scared her away, I doubt she'll be coming-" before he could finish, he felt the sting of a slap hit him across the face.

He looked up and Katie sighed as she shook her head, "And here you're supposed to be this intelligent kid,"

"Katie, what are yo-"

"Phineas, Isabella isn't going to stop coming here. Your families haven been fighting for the longest time and yet she still came here, not caring what happens," Katie stood up and Phineas looked up with a confused look crossing his face, "I'm going to go check on Isabella. But don't worry…I won't tell her," she looked down, a frown painted across her lips, "I will tell her that you were worried about her."

"T…thanks Katie," Phineas took a deep breath and stood up, "And…I owe you," Katie shook her head, "You're being this awesome friend who…even though you have a crush on me, you're going to be supporting me and Isabella…I owe you. You name it and it's yours,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Katie slightly smiled before she began walking away, "I'll see you around, Phineas," Phineas nodded as he watched the blonde Fireside Girl walk out of the yard before he turned and walked over to the others.

 _ **Okay…sorry for the wait here…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DavidC20OfficialWriter: Good to hear, friend.**_

 _ **XxxPNFFan2000xxX: Good to hear. It'll be out before the year's out, don't worry.**_

 _ **ALWAYS4EVAFanNH: Thank you and keep reading.**_

 _ **BaseballFANX: Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Katie and Isabella sat in Isabella's room in silence while Isabella stared out the window at the house across the street as she absentmindedly petted Pinky. Katie looked at her friend and troop leader and took a deep breath, "Isa-"

"He said his mom and sister had some choice words about me. Candace came out of the house and shot me the ugliest look and he didn't d-"

"Isabella," the raven-haired girl stopped and looked over at Katie in confusion, "He wanted to tell you something, something important, but you ran off too quickly that he didn't get a chance to say anything. He wanted to be here, but he was worried your mom would answer the door and kill him," Isabella scuffed and shook her head, "He isn't mad at you, in fact, he's angry at his family and your mother for this stupid fight that's been going on for way too long.

Phineas was depressed when you left, he was worried you wouldn't come around anymore, that Candace drove you away and that y-"

"Coming from the girl who's had a crush on him for-"

"Weren't you listening to anything that was said back there? He said he only saw me as a friend and I knew my chances were slim and I knew why!" Katie panted and Isabella looked at her with a slightly annoyed look before the blonde took a deep breath and shook her head, calming herself down, "Listen…Phineas…he really wanted to talk to you, and if it weren't for Candace, then…who knows what would've happened. It would've been good or bad, depending on how you look at it."

"How do you know?" Katie frowned and looked away, "Katie, do you know what he was going to say?" Katie ignored the troop leader and Isabella narrowed her eyes, "Katie, an-"

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I can't tell you," she looked back up and frowned, "I promised Phineas that I wouldn't say anything about this. You can yell at me, threaten to kick me out of the troop, torture me or whatever…this isn't something I should be telling you."

The room fell silent as Pinky shook under his master's hand. Inhaling slowly, Isabella looked down, a frown painted across her lips, "Isabella, I know the Fireside Girls look out for each other and we won't keep secrets from one another, but this is going to have to be an exception to that rule. Why don't you get your shoes on and we'll go back and help them? Who knows, maybe Phineas will be able to tell you what he needed to tell you,"

"And what about Candace? And what if Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher comes home? They're going to-"

"Don't you worry about them," Katie smiled as she stood up and shook her head, "We'll distract them long enough so you and Phineas can talk," Isabella took a deep breath and nodded before she stood up.

Phineas walked around the yard and watched as his friends walked on the machine in front of them. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and friend, "Phineas?" he looked back to see Ferb standing behind him, "Are you all right?"

"No…Ferb, I was trying to talk to Isabella when Candace came out and g-"

"Glared at her with a hateful look, we know, we all witnessed it," Phineas frowned and slowly nodded, "Phineas, why don't you tell me what this is all about? Why is it that mother and Candace and Isabella's mother are constantly at one another's throat?"

"Heh, for a man of few words, you just said a mouthful," Ferb shrugged his shoulder and Phineas chuckled as he shook his head, "It's something that happened before you and dad came into our lives, Ferb, and you'd think after so long, the arguing with die and that day will be a distant memory, but mom, Candace and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro wouldn't let it go and now whenever they see each other, they look like they're ready to kill each other. How Isabella was allowed over after all this time is beyond even the most brilliant of minds,"

"Maybe she has her own reasons for being here…but that leaves a question, if mother and Candace are arguing with Isabella's mother over something that happened years ago, why is it that you and Isabella aren't-"

"You already know the answer to that, Ferb, and it's going to stay between you and me until I get a chance to talk to Isabella again," Ferb frowned and nodded before the two of them heard the gate open and close.

Looking back, they saw Isabella and Katie stepping into the yard again. Phineas walked over to the two and a ghost of a smile formed across Ferb's lips and he turned to continue to work on the machine.

Phineas stopped in front of the two and Katie smiled as she looked back and forth between him and Isabella, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone and get back to work on that-"

"Actually Katie, can you tell everyone to take a break? I want to take a walk with Isabella," Phineas looked at his neighbor from across the street and inhaled deeply, "That is…if you want to," Isabella slightly nodded before the two of them walked out of the yard and Katie walked over to their friends.

The duo walked down the street in silence as a few cars and pedestrians passed them. Isabella looked at the redheaded genius and arched a brow, "So…Phineas? What'cha want to talk about? No wait…that doesn't sound right," Phineas snickered only to feel Isabella lightly punch his arm, "It's not funny…but what did you want to talk about?"

"Sorry, but you usually say 'What'cha doing?' not 'What'cha want to talk about?' Isabella and it doesn't sound…never mind," Isabella arched a brow as Phineas frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm glad Candace's ice-cold glare didn't scare you away for too long,"

"Well…I would've stayed away a little longer, but Katie convinced me otherwise," Phineas hummed and nodded, "So…what were you going to tell me? You know, before your sister rudely interrupted?" Phineas stopped, allowing Isabella to walk a few feet ahead of him before she stopped and looked back in confusion, "Phineas? Is something wrong? Do you forget what you wanted to te-"

"No…I haven't forgotten what I was going to tell you, but…I need to think this through before I say something that'll come back and bite me later," Phineas stepped closer to Isabella as she stared at him with wide eyes and confusion, "Isabella…we both know that our families have been arguing for the longest time over something that was a complete accident,"

"What? What do you mean b-"

"My mom and Candace have been blaming you for my dad's death," Isabella tilted her head to the side, "They said that my parents were watching you during a bad storm and you weren't feeling well…my dad offered to run to the store for you leading to the car accident he was in and-"

"And you blame me now too, right?"

"No," he looked up with a hurt expression crossing his face, "Isabella, if I blamed you, do you think I'd be talking to you right now? Do you think I would let you come over every day to help us without biting your head off?"

"People are good actors, Phineas,"

"I'm not acting," Phineas groaned and shook his head, "I'm trying to tell you what Candace told me and that I don't blame you for that! People die every day, Isabella, and no one can stop it!" Phineas groaned again as he paced in front of Isabella, "I'm trying to tell you that…that…damn it!" grabbing her arms, Phineas leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers, surprising Isabella before she slowly closed her eyes.

Isabella opened her eyes and frowned when she saw Phineas walking away from her, his hands in his pockets and his head down, "Phineas! Phineas wait up!" her cries fell on deafen ears as Phineas continued to walk down the street.

Isabella watched as Phineas faded from her line of sight before she frowned and looked down at the ground, "Damn…this war between our families is starting to get to all of us," she looked back up and shook her head, "He was worried about saying something that'll come back and bite him and…when did this get some complicated?" inhaling slowly, she began walking down the street with a hardened look crossing her face.

 _ **And another chapter done. What? I wasn't going to make this entirely sunshine and rainbows for them as individual people. Outside of their families, they have their personal trials to face, and I don't know if this is cool with David and I'm sorry if it wasn't…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
